


Random Oneshots

by I_am_Spn_Trash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Helpless Dean, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Other, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Tops, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform, fucked, gabriels back, powerful sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_Spn_Trash/pseuds/I_am_Spn_Trash
Summary: A book of Smutty\Fluffy Oneshots. The fandom depends on mood.





	1. Sabriel Smut- Gabriels alive

**Author's Note:**

> Smut. Full on heavy smut. Also ignore the little
> 
> and <\p> things at the start and end of the paragraphs they are not going away apparently.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well look at this a new book. Hey guys I'm new to this so please not to harsh. Anyway this has Sabriel and is smut. Enjoy.

As Sam walked into the Bunker the sound of Asia’s Heat Of the Moment was being blasted out of the Library at full volume. Sam went to go see what it was only to turn a corner and find no one. The day continued that way, Sam hearing music only to find no one there. He thought it was maybe Dean playing a joke but remembered he was out on a ‘Hunt’ with his ‘not’ boyfriend, Castiel. He phoned them to ask what was happening to him only to be told nothing and to not phone again.

It has been 24 hours since the music started and Sam thought he was going crazy because he could have sworn he heard the voice of the golden haired Archangel he loved. It was all calm for an hour before he heard a song he was to familiar to him. The last time it took him to the kitchen, the time before that it was the living room, the time before that was Dean’s porn stash.

He followed the Music to find it took him to the kitchen again where someone was. On instinct he grabbed the closest object, which was a knife, he edged slowly to the person and seen they had golden sort of hair cut just above their shoulders.

'Just like my Gabriels’ Sam thought.

“Hello Samantha” the mystery man said and after hearing that voice Sam dropped his knife and went wide eyed and started at the person. “What Sammich do I have something on my face?” he asked jokingly giving Sam his great Trickster smirk. Sam walked the short distance between them and brought his lips to Gabriels.

As soon as they touched sparks flew just like old times. Sam missed his angel and his snarky but nice comments about everything. The way he would always take them somewhere new for a little holiday, the way they both fit perfectly together when cuddling or the way Gabriel would bring him sweets and a salad when Sam was busy on a hunt. Sam missed those perfect things about his Angel.

Sam was to busy kissing his angel to realise they were now in his room with all their clothes of except for their boxers. Gabe stopped kissing Sam only to chuckle when he heard his boyfriend moan from the loss of warmth on his face. Gabe started kissing Sams neck and stopped to suck a bruise on Sams neck. He heard him moan louder causing Gabriels already hard on to harden even more practical begging for attention. As if a six-sense Sam moved his hands down Gabe’s body stopping at his hips slowly using his fingers to make circle motions on Gabes hips.

Sam moved his fingers down to cup Gabriels dick in his hands. Gabriel stopped kissing Sam to moan making the younger one smirk and quicken his pace up. As soon as he seen Gabe start to push up into Sams hand Sam stopped only to push Gabes boxers down and to start licking his Dick. He heard a moan that sounded like his name coming from the Angels lips making him harden even more of it was possible. He quickened his pace as he sucked at the Angels dick causing even more moaning and words in Enochian that sounded a lot like swearing.

As Gabriel started reaching his climax he pulled out of Sams mouth and said to him, his voice a little lower than usual “Lie on the bed and close your eyes” as soon as he said that Sam smirked and done as he told spreading his legs while he done so. As he closed his eyes he seen Gabe smirking before clicking his fingers making Sams 4 limbs spread out on the bed.

Gabe started kissing his way down Sams body focusing on his nipples. As he sucked his nipples Sam kept on moaning his name over and over. He moved down starting to kiss his thighs while he sucked more bruises on them. When he got to Sams calf he stopped then changed leg doing the exact same thing.

He then reached Sams dick. Taking it fully in his mouth he started bobbing up and down. Fast then slow making Sam scream a list of profanitys that were making Gabriels dick harder again. He clicked his fingers again to get Lube and to make sure both of them were clean.

He lubed up his fingers and then slowly pushed them into Sam. It was tight at first but then he got used to it and tried moving back on Gabes fingers. Gabe pulled his fingers out and was met with a moan from Sam who needed more. He lubed his own dick up before sliding into Sam who took it and started shouting Gabes name again.

As Gabriel hit Sams spot Sam screamed in pleasure while Gabe kept going fast and stroking Sams dick.

"I’m not gon-” Sam screamed as he came all over Gabriels hand and his stomach. After that Gabriel came in Sam while screaming again in Enochian but much higher pitch. As he came down from his high Sam noticed something soft to his legs and looked over to see Gabriels wings out. He loved seeing his wings because it reminded him he was the Angels mate for life.

“I missed you Samsquatch” Gabe said as he snuggled into the younger man’s chest breathing in the scent of him. “I missed you too Gabriel.” he whispered back. Before they fell asleep Gabriel whispered something else. Something they both needed to say but felt scared to. The three words were “I love you” Sams breathing stopped for a second before he responded. The four words everyone loves “I love you too” the two fell asleep fast in each others arms forgetting the past year for the two of them. It was the present and no one can stop them frim doing this.


	2. Wincest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy is the the Top while Dean is bottom. Wincest. Smut again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Incest.

Dean woke up sweaty from the night before. He remembered having sex with someone just not who. He figures it was just a blonde server he picked up but was shocked to find a brunette guy in his bed. He then feels his ass start hurting and rubs it finding it covered in cum. 

'I am not the bottom! Am I?' 

He looks to Sams bed to see if he had seen him in bed with a guy. But found his bed untouched from the night before.

'maybe he finally got laid' Dean thought to himself looking around for his clothes. 

The guy stirs and Dean catches a glimpse of his chest. Dean froze. This guy had an anti possession mark in the same place as him and Sam. That can't be a coincidence. Dean cautiously turns the man's head and nearly screamed at who he seen. 

It was Sam! His brother! 'no this is a nightmare. This can't be happening!' Dean tried to make the dream stop by saying it is fake over and over again but it doesn't work. He moves to the bathroom to the mirror and stares at it for five minutes before going back through. He pretends nothing happened but it doesn't work as Sam is up and looking around. 

''Act cool like you got laid or something' Dean went to the 'kitchen' to make coffee but found it out and I'm it's place a condom package and Lube. Dean starts panicking realising Sam is watching his every step like a bird of prey. "Dean do you remember last night?" Sam asked pretending to be clueless but his smile gave it away. "Umm I got laid…?" Dean asked more than stated oblivious to Sams smirk now. "I do. Let me say it was amazing. I'll jog your memory if you want" he says slyly to Dean while moving closer to him.

"Dammit Sammy what did you do?" Dean exclaimed slamming the empty cup he had in his hand down. "I done nothing you didn't ask for De" he whispered into Dean's ear as he was now pressed right behind him. Dean could feel Sams dick pressing gently on his back. "If I remember correctly you were begging me to do things to you." Dean shivered at the thought of this. Him begging his baby brother to do things to him. His body began to go against him as he started to get hard at the thought of begging Sam.

Sam noticed this and spoke up "So Dean do you like begging to me. Making me in charge of you. Letting me decide when you cum. And making you suck me before fucking your brains out" Sam now had a full on hard on pressing against Dean's back while whispering into his ear. Dean started to go weak in the knees but pretended this didn't bother him. Sam decided to step his game up by going to the bed and started wanking himself off. He started whimpering Deans name that turned to moans when he neared his climax. 

This was the last thing Dean needed to be on his knees begging for a cock to suck. Sam chucked slightly before lifting Dean to the bed. "Who said you were allowed to get changed slut?" Dean realised his mistake and began to undress himsel. Sam watched in delight as Dean followed his orders instantly. When he was naked Sam decided he wanted to have fun. He kissed Dean's neck making him moan. Sam stopped and shook his head. 

"Now, this won't do. You are not allowed to make a sound until I say. You will call me Master or Sir when you address me and if you don't you get 10 spanks. Tell me if you agree" Dean was squirming under Sam but still answered answered "Yes... Master" he added the master a little later like he was testing it. "Good. If you are good I will reward you. Nod if you agree" dean's head went up and down signalling he agreed. "And do you want a safe word?" Sam asked waiting for an answer. "No safe word master" Sam nodded and went back to kissing his Neck. Dean tried not making a sound but failed. Letting out a whimper. "Now Dean what did we say? Turn around around. You will count along. If you lose focus I will start again." Dean turned around so his ass was in the air. Sam sat down lifting him up onto his legs for better results. 

He gave no warning so when a SLAP! Came down on Dean's ass he had to hold back tears. "One" he chocked out. Sam moved to a different part of his ass. He slapped it again. "Two" slap. "Th…Three" slap. "Four" holding back tears. Slap slap slap. "Five, six, seven" Dean's ass was bright red from this so Sam ran his hand over it to cool it down. "Two more then you can have a treat" slap. "Nine" the last one was the biggest out of them all and it covered his whole ass. "T…Ten" 

Dean tried not to cry at the pain but thar was soon forgotten when he felt a hand on hi dick slowly moving. It stopped though as Sam moved Dean into a different position leaving access to hos ass and dick. "Are you ready for your treat Dean" Sam asked while he grabbed a black duffel bag from under the bed. "Yes Master. Please master." Dean was begging for something good so Sam brought out a purple dildo amd Dean started to follow it everywhere with his eyes. Sam chucked slightly and fished out a bottle of lube as well. "Tell me what you want De" Dean shivered at his possessive tone in his voice. "please Fuck me. Fuck me in my tight hole until I can't move. Fuck me like the slut I am. Master please." It was Sams turn to shiver at the sudden submission Dean had shown to him. He thought it would take a few more orgasms until this happened. "We will get there but first you will have to Fuck this dildo until I say. Then I will stretch you out until you are begging for mercy then I will Fuck you senseless. Is that what you want Slut?" Dean nodded but didn't make a sound. "What a good girl you are for your Daddy. Are you a good girl" Sams eyes were filled with lust and hunger. "Yess Daddy I am your good girl." Sam had to control himself as he didn't want to Fuck Dean here and now but if he keeps that mouth up Dean will have a dick in him much faster than he knows. 

He placed the lubed up dildo at dean's Rim amd pushed through easily as he used. Lot of lube. He waited for Dean to adjust before he started pushing in and out. He sped up then slowed down making Dean a mess. He them clicked a button and it came to life inside of Dean. "Dean I want to hear every moan you have now" Sam growled at him. Dean let out the loudest Moan Sam had ever heard which made him growl and push the dildo in further. Dean been to day something but stopped when the vibrator hit his spot. He let's out half a scream and half a moan. To Sam that is the hottest thing he had ever heard and kept up the pace also every time he pushed it back in Dean moaned. 

"Dean when you want you can come" Dean hears Sam say over his moans. It didn't take long for Dean to come after that. To him it felt like for ever but it only lasted a few minutes. He was soon sweaty mess in the bed beside Sam."Hey De you up for round two" Deans dick started to harden at this and Dean nodded regaining his energy. Sam let's him lie for a few minutes before pulling the vibrator out. He stuck his finger I'm and was surprised to fit two instantly. He began to scissor Dean whos hands were gripping onto the covers for help. San managed three in then four. He then fit his whole fist in while Dean screamed At the intrusion. Sam didn't waste time on stopping but he continued to fist him. He pulled his fist out almost before pushing back In. Dean screamed louder in a mix of pleasure and pain.

"Please Master Fuck me with your big dick. Please master " Sam didn't know how to say no to that so he pulled his hamd out of Dean. He lubed up his Dick and stuck it straight into Dean's ass. He waited for Dean to adjust to him before he started moving. First he went alow then he sped up then he slowed again. Trying to prolong Dean's orgasms. Dean started to move along with Sam but stopped when Sam slapped his ass. "Ahh so good. Please faster. Harder" Dean pleaded to Sam who smirked and went slower. "Now Dean what do you want? Tell me" Dean looked so helpless underneath Sam being fucked by him too. "Please Master Fuck me faster. Harder. Until I am numb with pleasure and pain I don't understand the difference between them. Fuck me until we can't anymore" Dean said as Sam still fucked him. "Your wish is my command" Sam sped up his pace until he couldn't go faster. "Cum Dean" Dean came so fast it was unbelievable. That pushed Sam if the edge. Leaving Dean with cum on his stomach and in his ass. Some even dripped out onto his thighs. 

"God De you are perfect. Did I hurt you?" Sam asked once he came down from his high. 

"Sam that was perfect where on earth did you learn to Fuck someone like that?" Dean asked weakly still a bit tender. "A magician never tells thier secret" Dean moaned in frustration but didn't care as long as he got fucked like that more often. "Sam will… will you fuc-Fuck me more often." Dean asked shy and blushing. "Hells yeah I will." Sam answered his question "Take it you like being a sub" he added getting a blush from Dean. "take it you like being a Dom." be snapped back. "Yes I do so watch your toungeb I am your master know" Dean shivered at thus and nodded. "I'm hungry Dean fo have a shower I will join soon" Dean listened although they both knew he could have said no. He limps slowly to th shower carefully how he stood for his ass. Sam watched this and smiled to himself.

Once in the shower Dean let the water sooth his aching body. He heard the curtain open and felt Sam beside him kissing his neck. Dean let him and turned around to kiss him properly. He pressed his lips to Sams and instantly Sam took control. It started out slow and passionate then became fast and lustful. Dean's move was being explored by Sams tounge and it felt right. He let Sam do what he wanted and waited for the next part. Sam stopped and then got washed, got out and got dressed. Not given Dean a second look. 

Sam left Dean in the shower with a hard on but also wanting more. He finished his shower and went to get changed to find an outfit with a note on it. 

'hey Dean. I have gone out for a run and will be back in an hour. Get dressed into this outfit and don't touch yourself. I will Find out if you have. ~Sam.'

Dean sat on his bed with his hard on bit didn't touch it. It went away with some persuasion and he finally gotten changed. Sam came back and got changed into better clothes and they went out or breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey do of you enjoyed this I might have a treat instore for you. I may make this a little longer and add more bits to it. I don't know though. Bye


	3. Birthday surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not how Sam thought he would spent hos birthday. Normally Dean would buy a Pie and they would sometimes go to the bar. But no this is not what he is doing. He is being fucked by Satan and Gabriel. While being watched by Balthazar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Smutty smut. Enjoy and stay safe.

This is not how Sam thought he would spent hos birthday. Normally Dean would buy a Pie and they would sometimes go to the bar. But no this is not what he is doing. He is being fucked by Satan and Gabriel. While being watched by Balthazar. 

I think you should know what happened. 

It started out to be a normal day. Dean and Sam working on a case. Castiel popping up sometimes, of course them two had continuous eye sex. Gabriel popped in too to give Sam a present. A note that had an address and time. He left with a wink and the two continued their hunt. They killed the werewolf and stopped of for Pie. Sam then remembered the note. He took it out and realised it waa only an hour till he had to be there. 

"Hey Dean can I use the car tonight?" Dean gave him a weird look before nodding slowly. "Don't hurt her" the two bought their Pie and went back to the motel. Some left there to get to the address Gabriel had given him. He said bye to Dean and took the car. 

The address was an abandoned warehouse that looked unstable but he went in anyway. He first seen Gabe who had a sucker in his mouth with a smirk. "Hey Samsquatch how are you?" he asked pulling an innocent face. Sam saw right through it and walked up to him placing a kiss on Gabe's nose. He then whispered into his ear. "Better now I can do this" he then grabbed Gabe's ass and squeezed a moan out of him. 

"Now now Sam are you having all the fun without me? I feel hurt" Sam looked over Gabriels head to see Lucifer smirking at them. "Of course not Luci. Couldn't have all then fun without you." Gabriel started kissing Sams neck making Sam moan in pleasure. Sam seen Lucifer walk over to them both and caught Sams mouth in his own. Luci stopped and then stopped Gabriel kissing him instead of Sam. They both heard Sam moan in desperation and pleasure because of the show infront of him. 

They all heard a flutter of wings and turned around to find Balthazar watching them with great interest. They stopped to look at him before he said. "Please don't stop for me, I was enjoying the Show" he clicked his fingers and a couch appeared. He sat on it watching the three intensely. Lucifer shrugged his shoulders before kissing Gabriel again. Sam heard Gabriel moan when he attached his mouth to his neck. Gabriels neck was always sensitive.

Sam felt Lucifers hand on his ass so he moved his hands to them and pushed them allowing Satan to take control of him. Luci stopped kissing Gabriel and growled at Sam in a seductive way. "Take your clothes off and give us a show." a bed appeared like the couch did and when it did Luci and Gabe say on it watching Sam. 

Sam first took of his blue plaid he was wearing very slowly. He then slid his t-shirt up revealing his six-pack then his nipples then the shirt was off all together. His fingers traveled downwards onto his belt which he unbuckled slowly watching the reaction of the others.

Lucifers Dick was hard as was Gabriels but they didn't make an attempt to fix it unlike Balthazar who was jacking off to the show he is watching. 

His belt was off of him so he dropped it before unbuttoning his top button showing his V-Line Line. He then unzipped his zip releasing his hard dick loose. He realised all eyes were on his hard dick so he decided to give them an even better show. Soon he had his Dick in he hand slowly jacking himself off. That was the last straw for Lucifer and Gabriel. They shared a look before grabbing Sam by his arms and pinning him to the bed. "Now Sammy boy. Listen here you will listen to us and do everything we say. Am I clear" Lucifer said into Sams ear making him shiver at the tone of his voice. He nods and feels someone kissing his stomach. He cries out as that is where he is sensitive most. 

The person who Sam thinks is Gabriel laughs at this and starts to kiss him harder. Luci starts to play with one of Sams nipples before taking the other in his mouth. Sam moans in pleasure but didn't get to dwell in the pleasure as the mouths were soon of him only to be replaced by something smooth and round. He heard a click and they both started to vibrate. 

'omg they are Vibrators. That is so hot' as soon as Sam thought that he realised the angel's could hear his thoughts. He smirked thinking of all the ways he wanted to be fucked by them tonight. Gabriel spoke up first. "Oh Sammy if you keep thinking like that we might have to make them a reality" he says with his signature smirk. "I agree with Gabriel there Sam. Those thoughts were very naughty." Sam heard Lucifer say before he turned the Vibrators up. Gabriels one dropped lower closer to his Dick than anything else. The vibrator missed his Dick and went to his ass. Making a sound, that should be illegal, to come from Sams mouth making Lucis dick jolt up more.

Sams hand travelled down Lucifers stomach and onto his belt. He unclasped it discarding the object before slipping his hand underneath his trousers fabric. He moaned as Sam grabbed his dick and moved his hand up and down. Gabriel pushed the vibrator into Sams ass and kept it there for a minute to let Sam get uses to the feeling. Soon Sam was moving back onto it pushing back then forward again. He shifted positions so his lips were above Lucifers dick and he bobbed his head up and down. He heard a cry coming from Satans lips so he went even further taking his whole dick into his mouth. "Sam faster" Sam obliged and sucked even faster before Lucifer stopped him and placed his hands on the back of Sams head. He fucked his mouth like there was no tomorrow. He slowed down as he was almost going to cum but he wanted to do it in his ass. 

Gabriel also stopped and took the vibrator out of Sams ass. Satan didn't wait to stretch him anymore but pushed right in making Sams back arch while he screamed. Those screams turned into moans as Lucifer hit his spot. Luci stopped before releasing his load into Sams ass. The room becoming bright as Lucifers grace shows. Sam released as well, coming all over the bed and his stomach. They looked over to Gabriel and saw him on top of Balthazar sitting on his dick as Balthazar gave him a had job. 

Balthazar looked over to them before motioning for them to come over. He move. Gabe and himself over to the bed so everyone could reach him. Sam took Gabriels dick in his mouth giving time for him to relax before sucking him with great skill. Lucifer fucked Gabriels mouth not letting and sound out. Balthazar was still fucking his ass hard then slow. Torturing him until he stopped. Lucifer and Balthazar switched positions while Sam stayed sucking his dick. As soon as Lucifer was in Gabriels ass he screamed. In pleasure letting Balthazar slip his Dick into his mouth. Sam, Lucifer and Balthazar all shared a look before nnodding. Lucifer came in Gabriels ass,Balthazar came in his mouth while Gabriel came in Sams mouth. 

The four collapsed on to the bed all hugging Sam. "Happy Birthday Sammy." Sam didn't even need to tell them it was Sam not Sammy because he loved his boyfriends. "Thank you." the four huddled closer and fell asleep.

~~The next morning~~ 

"Hey Sammy where'd you go last night" Dean asked eyebrows raised as Sam walked into the motel room. "Umm-Bars?" he said very unsure of what to say. "You sure cause this says differently. Dean showed a picture, he got sent by Gabriel, of the four people Sam fucked and was fucked by last night all huddled together. "What can I say they can Fuck people." he said to Dean and left a shocked Dean while he went to shower.


End file.
